Mac and Cheese
by independentwriter-137
Summary: The first time Max attempts to cook is disastrous. The scene mentioned by Max in FANG. One-shot.


**A/N. I was rereading Fang when I remembered all these rush of memories Max had when she Fang died. I went on Fanfiction to check if anyone had written about the Mac and Cheese incident and was disappointed to find that no one had so I decided to do it myself.**

**-Mac and Cheese-**

Jeb was gone.

He left one day to get some stuff and he never came back. A week has past and there was still no sign of Jeb. The Flock knew he was dead, it was the inevitable truth. They didn't know how or why but they knew he was dead. No one would talk about it. How could they? The only thing they had that came close to a father was gone and he wasn't coming back, never again would he walk through the door, give them that stern look, scold them, hug them, fix them, or any other things he used to do. He was gone.

Max sniffled and stirred the pot filled with orange sludge that she claimed was Mac and Cheese. Now that it was just the Flock again, she had to take charge again. As the oldest, it was now her job to be the leader. She had to step up and show the other kids that it was okay, that's they didn't need Jeb and that they could move on. She figured making dinner would be a good start to get the family going again.

The sludge bubbled and one bubble popped releasing a strange kind of gas. Max wondered if she had picked up Mac and Cheese or Witch's Spell Potion while she was at the grocery. All she needed was the pointed hat and a broom at this point.

The thing started to bubble again and Max decided it was done, though she was more afraid it might explode.

"Dinner, guys!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Iggy and the Gasman were the first two down.

"Did you cook?" Gazzy asked.

Max nodded proudly. "Yup! My first dish at twelve years old."

"I hope you're good, Max," Gazzy said before slinking into his chair.

"What's that smell? What did you make exactly, Max?" Iggy asked as he crinkled his nose.

"Mac and Cheese, now sit," she ordered as she brought out plates for all of them.

Soon the whole Flock sat nervously around the table. Max had never cooked before and judging by the smell they could tell why.

"Is it too late for pizza?" Iggy whispered.

"Maybe if I quietly go to the phone," Fang suggested.

"Don't be so mean to, Max! I'm sure it's great!" Angel smiled, showing two missing front teeth.

"OMG! I wonder if it's any good. I mean Jeb made the best Mac and Cheese so I wonder if Max did it right. Then again, how can you do Mac and Cheese wrong? I mean it's just macaroni with cheese thrown in so t probably tastes good, right?" Nudge asked nervously.

"I sure hope so," Fang muttered.

"Okay, there's enough for everybody!" Max announce proudly as she gave each of them generous helpings of sludge.

The Flock looked at the food then to each other nervously as Max looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" Max said and made the general 'get on with it' gesture.

They poked at their food and moved it around, all terrified of the putty in front of them that looked alive.

Fang, being the bravest, took a small mouthful and hesitantly put it in his mouth. He doubled over before spitting out the sludge and pretending to gag.

The rest of the Flock started cracking up except Max of course, who stood there with her arms crossed, fuming. She was a little hurt by his reaction. Surely her cooking wasn't _that _bad.

When Fang sat straight, he gave her a disgusted face. "Never again," he told her.

That was it, that was the last straw.

She grabbed the pot with both hands and poured the remaining Mac and Cheese right on to Fang. She laughed as they yellow/orange slime covered his usual black attire.

Fang tried to be mad too but even he started chuckling. Soon the whole Flock was laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. After all the stress of Jeb being gone, it felt good. Max's plan did work, though not in the way she thought it would, but the Flock was okay now. They knew that even though Jeb was gone, they still had each other and that was enough.

**A/N. So there we go! This is how I think the Flock got out of the Jeb being gone funk and how Max made the sludge—excuse me **_**Mac and Cheese**_**.**

**-Indy**


End file.
